


Picture Perfect

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Period-Typical Struggles, Picture frames, Surprises, Takes place after Inky Mystery, Winter Time Blues, christmas reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: The winter time blues are in full swing for Alice and Bendy. Making it paycheck to paycheck, looking forward to their friends and families annual Christmas party. Find time to relax and unwind, catch up with one another.That and Alice has averyspecial surprise.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Cala Maria/Mugman
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Without further ado...

Alice honestly couldn’t remember the last time she felt good. Money was tight and the amount of time Bendy put in for ends to just barely meet, meant she hardly saw him these days. A few weeks ago she’d come down with something and she’d been hiding it carefully. They couldn’t afford a doctor visit. 

Yes, Oddswell and Red had been more than kind helping them both out with low costs but even for them things were just too tight. She couldn’t take time off work for a case of aches and sniffles. Holly offered to let her work at the shop, which was sweet but Alice didn’t want to leech off a friend.

When Cuphead or Mugman passed through they always offered to help out with finances but she couldn’t ask that of them. Her and Bendy needed to do this on their own, stand on their own two feet together. Felix tried to send them some ‘royalties’ for his books published on the quest. Yes, they reluctantly took it and it went straight to their savings for _emergencies_.

Alice groaned, pressing her forehead on the cool countertop at the receptionist desk. Maybe she’d feel better if she didn’t loathe her job. Sitting at a desk all day organizing paper, running them around the office, and dealing with some of the rudest people she’d ever met. Honestly, it was making her consider singing at the casino again... at least then she’d make a good wage.

“Alice dear, you aren’t looking too good.” The angel bolted upright. Her co-worker, Clarabelle, was looking at her concerned. She was a terribly nosy woman but Alice supposed it was because she ran the gossip column in the paper. At least she knew how to treat people, unlike _some toons_ around here…

“Just feeling a little under the weather.” Alice hummed with a weak smile. The cow folded her arms, shifting her weight and looking down on her unimpressed.

“Alice, you’ve been ‘under the weather’ for a few weeks now. If you’re still not feeling good, you need to see someone. Could be that nasty illness going around…” The cow trailed off, arching a brow at her “Say, don’t you volunteer down at the soup kitchen?” Alice nodded warily. Clarabelle pursed her lips. “What feels wrong?”

“Well...I can’t seem to stay warm and everything aches.” She laughed lightly, shaking her dark curls. “Can’t keep much of anything down lately. It’s probably just a bad cold.” Clarabelle didn’t seem to share her sentiment, looking horrified. The cow snatched her wrist pulling her dramatically forward.

“Alice, that’s the symptoms for _tuberculosis!”_ Alice blinked. She didn’t know what it was, but it had to be bad for so much panic to be radiating off the older woman. “Oh stars, and you work at that kitchen, no wonder!” She rummaged through her purse, pulling out a checkbook jotting something down, ripping a check free, and pushed the paper to the angel.

Alice looked down at the check, her eyes nearly popping out her skull. Twenty dollars, from Clarabelle to her. She looked up to the woman, who was casually tucking her book away in her purse.

“I-I can’t take this!” Alice sputtered, trying to hand the check back. This was an entire weeks worth of work, she couldn’t possibly accept it! Clarabell held up her hand, looking at her coyly.

“You can, and will. After work, cash it and go see a doctor. A real one for goodness sake. I can’t have my favorite girl out sick, or worse, dead!” She exclaimed dramatically. “No missy, you’re going to take care of yourself and if you can’t someone else will. Friends take care of each other, plain and simple. Now hush and put that away.” Alice fumbled to tuck it away in her purse. “Good.” The older woman beamed.

“T-Thank you.” She laughed happily, waving her off.

“No need my dear. I’ve had plenty of toons help me get to where I am today, it’s just paying it forward. If not for them, I never would've made it this far. I’ll always help another in need if I can. I know you’d do the same, Alice. Trust me.” She winked and sashayed off. 

Alice felt like she was missing something but let it go. Instead, she needed to figure out who to see after work. She liked Red and Oddswell but if something was wrong they wouldn’t let her leave until she was in perfect health. No...if it was possibly serious she should see someone else.

They needed her paycheck, without it things would be much harder. Sighing, she went back to work. She’d be home late but it was Holly’s night to do dinner, so things should be alright. Bendy might worry but she could call him if it got too late.

It’d be fine.

-

Alice nervously sat in her clinic room. She talked with the doctor who seemed upset by her symptoms but assured her it wasn’t tuberculosis. She lacked any respiratory issues, not so much as a stuffy nose or cough. Though, they did recommend her avoiding the soup kitchens for a while, or at least until the illness dies down. She didn’t like it but couldn’t risk any sick days.

The doctor took some samples to test and promised she’d be right back. That had been an hour ago. The more time that passed, the more anxious Alice was feeling. She rubbed her arms as a chill crept down her spine. The doctor returned, looking relieved. Actually, she looked a little excited.

“Well, Mrs. Angel, I have some wonderful news for you.” Alice felt confused. Earlier she was worried, now she was very happy and a little concerned. The angel nibbled on her lip, hands wringing the hem of her dress.

“So...I’m not sick? I’m okay?” She ventured. The woman sighed giving her a stern look, moving over to her stool and sitting down.

“Sick? No ma’am, not yet. I’m certain you will be eventually...but I’m getting off subject. You are okay but won’t be if we don’t take some action soon.” Alice was only feeling more lost. If she wasn’t sick, then why wasn’t she okay? Why was she going to be sick? It didn’t make any sense. “Judging from your reactions, you have no idea.” The doctor sighed, pinching her brow. She grabbed her clipboard, flipping a few pages and clicking her pen on. “I need to ask you a few questions.”

“Okay?” Alice folded her arms. It’d been hours, Bendy was probably ready to run out looking for her. She’d have to apologize to Holly later for dealing with him...Boris too if he was home.

“When was the last time you had something alcoholic?” Alice hummed, tapping her chin. She really wasn’t a drinker. Some wine or a mixed drink every now and again but...oh stars… When did she and the girls go out last?

“I think maybe five...six months ago? I’ve been rather busy with work.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Good to know.” She tapped her pen against her clipboard. “Any noticeable changes in your body? Things you’ve picked up on.” Alice squirmed on the table. Where was she going with this?

“I’ve gained some weight...I think. I can’t really tell but my dresses and shoes are getting tighter.” She winced listening to herself talk. Stars above, she sounded so vain! The doctor nodded.

“What about your cycle?” Alice flushed darkly, looking away.

“Irregular as ever.” She grumbled under her breath, rubbing her arm. The doctor arched a brow at that, clicking her pen on. “Sometimes it comes, sometimes it doesn’t. It’s just been longer than usual, I’m not worried about it.”

“Well, you should be.” The doctor chided, waving a finger at her sternly. It reminded the angel a bit of her mother scolding her for something. “Especially considering your present circumstances, Mrs. Angel. You need to take far better care of yourself.”

“Cir-Circumstance? What ‘circumstances’?” Alice stuttered out. “Am I coming down with something?” She panicked. What if she spread it to her family? What if it was deadly!? The doctor let out a good natured laugh, shaking her head.

“Oh, you already have.” She chuckled. “Most definitely.” She snickered, writing something down on paper. She pulled it off her board and handed it to the young woman. Alice looked at the address, puzzled. Was this where she was supposed to get treated? She didn’t even know what she had!

“What...What’s wrong with me?” She felt like crying. They took all those samples, then it took forever for the doctor to come back, and when she did, she just asked weird questions and laughed at her! Speaking of her, she was chuckling fondly again.

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Mrs. Angel.” She smiled warmly. “You’re just pregnant. Four months by my estimate.” Alice stared at her. Then she stared some more. “Mrs. Angel, are you alright?” She was _what!?_ How was she pregnant!? How didn’t she notice _that!_

“How?” She sputtered out, lost in thought.

“I would imagine your husband played a role in-”

“No, no, I get that! Definitely get that!” Alice yelped. “I...how did I not notice? I just felt a little under the weather recently, is all.” She ran a hand through her dark hair. Christmas was just around the corner too! What was Bendy going to say? They couldn’t afford a child! They could barely afford themselves!

“Your symptoms are highly irregular, is all.” The doctor soothed, standing up and laying a hand on her shoulder. “You’re healthy but need to lessen the stress in your life. Get some care and prepare for your little arrival. Things may be fine now but later in the term, other health issues can pop up and you need to be ready for them. Best case scenario, not one. Realistically? Definitely a few. This isn’t my field of specialty, but it is a friends of mine.” She tapped the paper. “They can tell you everything you’ll need to know and are more than fair, if money’s tight. It is the holiday season after all.”

Alice wasn’t sure how to reply to any of that, so she just hugged the woman. Maybe that wasn’t the best reaction but she was still shocked.

She was having a baby...and had no idea what to do.

-

Bendy hadn’t been happy she was so late. He’d been beside himself with worry, thinking the worst. Holly and Boris had to tie him to three separate chairs to keep him inside the house. He begged her next time to please call if she could, he was really concerned. 

Alice could see the tension in his shoulders and his puffy eyes. She kissed him on the forehead, promising next time she would. The situation just didn’t give her time and she was sorry for worrying him. He relaxed fairly soon after, once making sure she was alright. He fell asleep on the couch next to her, which gave the young woman time to think.

Once the shock had finally faded away, the excitement bubbled up within her. She had a tiny little person in her, growing. Yes, money was an issue but they’d work it out...somehow. She still had months to go, a lot could happen before then. Her biggest problem still remained though.

How did she tell Bendy?

Of course he’d be excited, or at least she hoped so. Alice just wanted it to be special. Be perfect. Their first member to expand their little family. Oh stars. They needed to think of names! What if it was a girl? What if it was a boy? Would her little one be an angel? Or a demon? Both? She didn’t know.

It needed to be perfect. Maybe...maybe she didn’t tell Bendy. An idea popped into the expecting mother’s head, and she rubbed her hands eagerly together. Maybe she told the whole family _through_ Bendy. She grinned at her brilliance. She’d have to work a little extra this week to make her surprise happen but it’d be worth it!

She knew it would be.

-

Christmas morning, they all met at Oddswell’s home. It just felt right, like their first celebration together. The doctor never complained, and welcomed the company. Granny cooking all morning and prepping for dinner. Friends traveling from their lives to meet up for a special occasion and Alice with a _very_ special gift to give. She couldn’t wait.

Unfortunately, she had to.

They all shared breakfast together for the first time in ages. Felix was sitting by Oswald, who brought his kids. The ones who showed up were incredibly well behaved, much to her surprise considering last year... Mickey and Minnie together, adorable as ever. Mugman and Cala curled up next to one another, their nearby little girl bundled up in her crib. Too tired to eat, far more content to nap.

Boris was going over his latest adventure with Holly, the two brainstorming ideas for her shop. The Warners were actually fairly docile, helping Granny out so Red could rest. Bendy was catching up with Cuphead, who was dodgy as ever about what he’d been up to. Some things never changed.

After breakfast, they went to exchange and open presents, but it ended up being delayed for a Christmas movie the children wanted to see. All the bunny kids crowded in front on the television eagerly as ‘A Christmas Carol’ came on. Boris ended up joining them, as did Oswald.

Adults were talking quietly down the hall or in the kitchen. Felix was telling Bendy about his latest adventure and where his next one was most likely going to be. Bendy was utterly entranced, so much that it made Alice giggle. Cups and Mugs were taking some time to catch up, while Holly and Cala did the same. 

While the food was cooking, Granny took advantage of the time to play with her ‘granddaughter’. The little dish babbling happily up at the old gopher, grabbing her finger and talking about who knew what. The Warners were busy pranking poor Mickey and Minnie, who eventually stepped outside to enjoy the snow.

Finally dinner came around, and then presents. Alice had been waiting all day for this. No, scratch that. She’d been waiting all week for this. Gifts were passed out, snacks were eaten, and no less than five mistletoe pranks occurred before Red threw it in the fireplace fed up. Just when things seemed to wind down for the night, the angel saw her chance and took it.

“I actually have one more present to give.” She was met by some confused stares, a few curious ones. “For Bendy.” Her husband flushed slightly but walked over to her. Alice handed him a small box proudly, pecking him on the cheek. Dot gagged from somewhere in the room. “Merry Christmas, Bends.”

“You too, Al.” He kissed her back and this time a few of the bunny kids gagged with Dot. She excitedly watched him unwrap her present. He set the paper aside, opened the small box and pulled out the picture frame inside. He looked confused, setting the box down. “Uhh...it’s a nice frame?” She giggled into her hand. He was oblivious as ever.

“I’m glad you love it.” He stared at the item for a few more moments, before his face fell flat. 

“Wait…” Her grin fell. That wasn’t a happy ‘wait’. That was a ‘what the cuss are you doing’ wait. Alice shifted her weight, watching him hopefully. He pulled the picture closer, squinting at it. The room was eerily silent. “Are… Is this… Are you serious?” She nodded nervously, watching him start to shake behind the photo. Alice couldn’t pick up his emotions like other people, so she didn’t know where his head was out but his voice sounded a little flat.

“I-I am.” And just like that, he dropped the frame running over to her. He wrapped both his arm around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. The angel had to throw out her arms to steady herself and stop from possibly falling, crushing her partner. Finally, Bendy set her very dizzy self down. He was somewhere between laughing and sobbing. He was trying to wipe his tears away but kept laughing. “Do you like it?” Alice ventured nervously, kneeling down next to him.

“Do I like it? I _love_ it!” He choked out wearing a huge smile and pulling her close. “How long have ya known?”

“A week.” She giggled. “It was hard to keep quiet.”

“Uhhh, care to share with the rest of us?” Holly cut in, clearing her throat. Bendy beamed up at her.

“I’m gonna be a Dad!” He laughed happily, and the awkwardness shattered to pieces. The boys started to congratulate Bendy. Mugman and Oswald started giving him advice, while Boris offered to babysit. Felix and Granny were excited by the promise of grandkids. 

Alice found Holly, Cala, and Red gushing over her. Holly demanded to know every little detail. How far along was she, what she knew, did she have names, who else knew? They didn’t stop coming. Cala was giving her some advice while Red simultaneously lectured her on keeping her health up.

While the residents of the house spent well into the night making merry and celebrating a new arrival to their family, a particular present sat on the floor. It would eventually be picked up at the end of the night, and taken back to the Angel household to be put on display. A single picture frame containing a picture of a crib with the words, ‘new arrival’ neatly written across the bed’s cover. 

It stayed in the frame for six more months before being changed.


End file.
